An email usually includes a mail body and an attachment. Email processing includes attachment uploading and downloading, as well as mail sending, receiving and storage, etc.
At present, in a method for email processing, the attachment uploading means that a local file is directly uploaded to a server with a streaming protocol. When sending a mail, the server encodes the file uploaded by a user, together with the mail body, into one file (namely, an eml file) through a standard encoding format, and then sends the encoded eml file through a standard smtp protocol. When receiving a mail, the server stores the received mail (namely, the encoded eml file) directly.